That Girl
by Emia606
Summary: What if Amu Hinamori's elementary years had ended differently and changed her into a closed off and cold person. Ikuto instantly wants to know more about her, surely there's more to the this girl than just being an 'Ice Queen' High school AU


**Hey guys, long time no see huh? XD Well I've got something new! Yayyyyy (Oh no) it's a brand new Shugo Chara fic but I guess you can tell by the summary :/ Anyway...yeah, I'm probably not gonna get very far on this story :')**

 **Yaya, Kairi, Rikka, Hikaru and Ami are Freshmen.**

 **Tadase, Amu and Rima are Sophomores.**

 **Utau and Kukai are Juniors.**

 **Ikuto and Nagihiko are Seniors.**

 **Its a high school Au, so yeah. Also Amu didn't go to the same elementary school as everyone else.**

* * *

Amu Hinamori was unusual, that's how the student body of Seiyo High would describe her; Much to scared to call her anything else, in fear that it might be considered offensive. Her honey-golden eyes always had a cold and defensive guard in them, clearly telling anyone who tried, to back off and leave her 'the hell alone'. She didn't have friends, or even acquaintances, no she was always alone. No one dared to try and break down the walls she had built up around herself. Even the teachers eventually gave on trying to get her to poke out of her shell.

But although many had there own opinions and beliefs. She wasn't always that way. No, she wasn't. It had happened during elementary school...

 _"Look! Hinamori is talking to herself again!" A stubby little boy sniggered and pointed his judging_ finger _at her, causing other children to look in Amu's direction._

 _Amu looked up startled, turning her gaze away from the four little fairies that had been previously conversing with her. "I-I'm not!" The ten year old denied quickly, but it was futile._

 _The rest of the class burst into a fit of giggles and snickering._

 _"She's such a freak."_

 _"Weirdo!"_

 _"I know right. She must a mental disease or something."_

 _"She's even got pink hair to match!"_

 _"Aww poor Hinamori! She's about to cry hehe."_

 _"Gonna tattle to the teachers?"_

 _Tears pricked at the corners of the young girl's eyes as she shrunk backwards and tried to block out all the taunting. She slapped her palms over her ears and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. "No! I'm not a freak-I'm not!" She cried out, shaking her head back and forth._

 _That day she was sent home after the incident. Her parents tried to get her to open up and explain but she was early quiet, almost mute. They eventually left her and she stayed in her bedroom for the remainder of the day._

 _"Amu-chan?" A small squeak appeared from behind her as she buried her head in the covers._

 _"Go away." Amu mumbled out, the first thing she'd said since she came home._

 _The little pink fairy frowned and nudged the stubborn girl as best she could. The three other fairies_ _watched in dismay as Amu didn't respond._

 _"Amu-chan? We're sorry." The little green fairy rung her tiny hands together, looking down guiltily._

 _"I hate you." It was muffled._

 _"What?" The pink fairy questioned._

 _"I hate you!" Amu repeated more harshly, sitting up abruptly from her bed. She was glaring at them with hatred and betrayal that it caused the faires to gasp._

 _"You ruin everything for me! I hate you! I hate you! I wish you'd just disappear forever and never come back!" She screamed, sobs cutting her off as she rubbed her eyes furiously with her forearm._

 _"O-oh. We get it." The blue fairy nodded sullenly._

 _"Sorry Amu-chan." That was the last thing she heard from the orange fairy, or any of the fairies. When she awoke the next morning they were tightly shut inside_ their _eggs and never came out. Ever._

 _Amu moved from her elementary school. From then on she was constantly on the move, from one school to another. She was no longer bullied, she made no chance for that,ncloding herslef off from the world. Whenever students tried to befriend her, she would turn it down instantly. If they tried to pressure her into friendship it usually ended in violence. Kids eventually grew afraid of her and started to call her 'Ice Queen.' By time highschool came around she was a different person._

It was no difference now as she returned for her second year at Seiyo high. Nothing would change. Surely? Right?...wrong.


End file.
